Crying does help sometimes
by RaisingTheCrescendo
Summary: She has been alone from almost they beginning, can they help Sakura are will it be to late. Can the Akatsuki actually fix her before she does something stupid, or will she find herself in even more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I nor probably anyone else on this site owns __Naruto,__ so I would appreciate if I didn't have to put this on any other pages_

_**Authors Notes: **__I hope you enjoy this story immensely and the rating is varying from T-M only because later on underage drinking, high violence, "the act", and weapons. ALSO WARNING BAD LANGUAGE! So don't tell me I didn't warn you. If you aren't content on reading anything to do with these topics then you won't appreciate this story. I am also very aware a lot of people don't like sex scenes so I will have a warning before you read them. And you can just skip on down thank you very much._

_Deidara: "GET ON WITH THE STORY, UN"_

_Me: I know I know stop being hyper_

_Naruto: BELIEVE IT_

_Sasuke :Hn_

_Me: DAMN STOP WITH THE HN's_

_Sasori-kun: I AM GETTING TIRED OF WAITING plus when have we been on friendly terms._

_Me: whimper ok ok let's hop to It: D_

_Here is !_

_**Crying does help sometimes**_

_By Bridgette Elin_

_When I see your smile__  
__Tears run down my face__  
__I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong__  
__I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold__  
__and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find__  
__deep inside me__  
__I can be the one__  
_

_**Guardian Angel**_

_****__**  
**_The feeling of being alone set in as it did ever day while the rain pelted the ground, Staring out the cracked window as the cold air settled into my confinement through the cracks in the poorly taped window.

Watching the rain had become a habit of mine now, trying to become another person. _He _ threatened to me if they came near me anymore or even spoke to me _**He**_ would hurt them, my friends. I whimpered thinking of what my father had said to me that day.

The cold merciless face of my mother's killer, my own father, his face rang throughout my mind, harsh deep insults rung against the walls of my skull, grabbing at my head, my insides screaming for me to let it all out to someone, to anyone who would listen.

Tears threatened to come from the corners of my eyes, swallowing hard, I forced them back. Tomorrow was the day I escaped.

Konoha High school was my escape route, I half quirk of my lip _(A/n her version of a smile) _ proved I could win this losing battle.

I sighed; I had been watching the rain for over four hours seeing the clock said 9:00 pm. A frown marred my features as I looked into the full body mirror.

Most people only saw a sixteen year old with cotton candy pink shoulder length hair and deep emerald eyes. I only saw the empty shell this girl she used to be.

_x.X.x Flashback x.X.x_

_Slightly skipping to the door, I couldn't wait to see mommy and daddy to tell them about my day at Suna Elementary, I giggled thinking of my new red haired friend. His name was Gaara. I smiled pushing the heavy door upon to yell….._

_, but the words only caught in my throat. The smile of my happy day had been long gone, now made into a frown. I swallowed blinking my eyes a couple of time to make sure this was real._

_I voice called out to me from in the kitchen. I still stood frozen as my body took in my surroundings, blood in large pools were everywhere, kunai splattered, stuck in different angles plunged into the walls, furniture toppled over, and the worst was mother…. _

_I running inside the kitchen to find my mom tacked to the wall like a picture frame, I screamed. I heard a small whisper come out of her mouth, I love you Sakura._

_My bubble gum colored hair fell like a curtain cover my face as the tears came pouring down. Then I heard the door open and quick footstep pounding on the glass fallen floor._

_I looked up to see my father face contracted in horror. After a few minutes of silence letting the situation sink in, he yelled, "Did you do this?"_

_I shook my head furiously, but his next words surprised me, "YOU DID YOU LITTLE LIAR I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES". My body shook from the iciness in his now ruthless voice. Mom was gone, that thought echoed in my head as his fist collide with me face. My consciousness started to lessen as he raised his fist over and over again._

_I welcomed the darkness that had promised to claim me of my now fading awareness of the world around my light frame. Eyes fluttering shut; my father's smug looking face now was prudently stuck in my head._

_x.X.x End of flashback x.X.x_

Every time I closed my eyes to sleep these thoughts plagued them, even my very dreams had some comparison to what happened that very day.

Vaulting over the back of the chair I was just sitting into, I climbed into my makeshift bed on the floor, which was made up of moth eating quilts and old lumpy pillows. Shutting my eyes once again, I relaxed to the point where a dreamless sleep overtook my resolve and put me in a restless state of slumber. Mumbling incoherently I drift away from the real world to my own realm of mind.

x.X.x

I groggily sat up pulling the covers from my fully clothed body as I rubbed my blurry green eyes. I took a look at my crappy old clock reading it to myself; it said 7:15 am.

My lip quirked again, the feeling of excitement set into my stomach making me even from ecstatic for this new school only to be quickly removed to the feeling of dread.

I quietly rummaged through out my closet to only find black clothing and more of it. My dad stated that I only should be bland and unsociable like a goth or emo.

So, that is all I had to wear, placing a striped red and black tee shirt over my head while standing in the middle of the room because I was not in any mood for a beating this early, pulling it over my head.

After that I grabbed some black pants that match my shirt and some red running shoes that were falling apart and shucked them both on.

Even if I didn't have much I still wanted to be presentable, I quietly padded over to my mirror, not worrying about make-up (A/n I think it's so stupid when girls spend 2 hours on their appearance. I mean I'm a girl it takes me like 45 min to get dressed. Sorry I got off topic, back to the story :]) like some other girls do.

I brushed my hair til it look silky smooth, letting it just lay in the short choppy layers just as I had cut them with my knife. I reached for my door knob and let the door creak open. I gulped as I made my way down the stairs trying not to let them make any sound as I pushed my weight down on them.

I swiftly made my way around the coffee table and rounded to the kitchen to find an apple to eat with me on my way to school.

I sighed, it's not like I didn't mind walking to school and of course I may have actually loved it, but not having permission to use a car or even touch one sucked ass sometimes.

I walked out the door closing it with up most care and bounding a couple of feet across the length of the sidewalk only to find myself running into something hard, but warm.

I looked up confusedly to find a guy around the age of eighteen with maroon hair looking down on me. I gulped, I was already breaking dads number one rule be antisocial. I quickly scrambled up onto my feet seeing only for me to run straight into him again.

If this guy tried anything I would kick his sorry ass if I wasn't mistaken, but remembering where I stood and trying to compose my new attitude of the shy and creepy solitary girl I was personifying, the girl my dad wanted me to be.

All thoughts of hurting him were crushed by the sudden realization that I was still in his arms, I pushed at his chest and managed to stumble backwards.

He only gave me a blank look with his head tilted and brownish red eyes gleaming with interest. I broke out in a full run when I saw his mouth start to open to talk.

He probably thought I was a freak, a weirdo who just runs into random objects like himself. I cringed at the thought of my dad seeing that. I hoped and prayed he hadn't.

Awoken by the sudden noise level of the approaching seen of Konoha high school, I shrunk inward hoping to keep away prying eyes.

I wasn't so lucky, my pink hair made it almost impossible for anyone NOT to notice me. Sighing trying to stay out of sight, I found the front office through the large wooden door next to the entrance of the school.

I pushed the heavy door open, only to find me smack dab in the same situation as earlier, on the floor, sprawled out once again, and had one painful headache.

"Sorry, un", the blue eyed, blonde boy said. (a/n guess who this is :D)

"I didn't mean to knock you flat on your butt, un."

I didn't say anything back so the blonde guy continued as if the aqward moment silence wasn't there.

"I'm Deidara; I haven't seen you around before. Are you new, un?"

I just nodded and pulled myself up from the floor ignoring the hand jostled in a gesture of kindness in front of me. He frowned at the rudeness of my refusal. I brushed past him heading to the front desk as I heard Deidara scream from outside the office,

"HEY JUST SAYING I WOULDN'T WEAR THOSE COLORS ANYMORE! IT COULD GET YOU IN TROUBLE, NO NAME-SAN, UN."

After he yelled, I heard someone hit him over the head and tell him to be quiet because the other person had a hangover.

Snapping out my reverie as I heard footsteps coming from behind the desk as I blonde woman came into view. "Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno, correct". I nodded politely. "Well I'm Tsunade, your principal, if you need anything just ask.

She handed me a small pink sheet that had all my class on it as I walked out of the office just as a red haired girl came by, she rudely snatch the sheet right out of my hand.

If this had been the old me I would have beaten her to a bloody pulp, but I clenched my teeth and asked in almost a whisper, "Can I have that back".

The red hair girl laughed as the blonde girl standing beside her said, "Ahh looks like we have a freak show here, Karin. What do you think?" Karin snickered while crumpling up my schedule and taking a lighter out of her pocket.

"Watch, you pink haired weakling".

All that registered in my mind is that she called me weak. My dad always called me weak. I heard his words rather than hers ringing in my ears. I looked up at the girls with a murderous glare that could kill. Then the girl with four buns on her head named Temari said, "Karin…. Look what colors she wearing….."

Karin's eyes were wide in fear, of what though I didn't know. She was afraid of the color of my clothing I thought questioningly?

I hadn't had enough time to even look at my schedule and I had no idea how to get to anything. I felt like pulling my hair out as the bell rang telling anyone who listened you were late for class. Remembering I had saw a garden on the rooftop when I entered this morning a managed (how I will never know but it fits to the plot doesn't it :D) somehow to direct myself unconsciously up to the roof.

I saw the door that said roof I was almost about to jump with glee. I quickly opened the door to myself barraged with kunai. I had experience with this kinda of thing from Suna so I easily dodged whoever onslaught attack.

I looked up to see two familiar faces faced me with blue and brown eyes as a sudden jolt of tension found its way into my gut.

I remembered what my dad said, if he had seen me make any friends he would kill them, but if he didn't know….. Could I put people in danger like that?

Deidara voice froze my thinking as he said, "Unknown- san what are you doing up here, un?"

"Damn so you're the fucking chick he was yelling at this fucking morning", said a white haired ,violet eyed guy.

"Hidan, don't scare pinky to death, "said a blue skinned man.

Looking around to see who all these people were I analyzed them all, starting from the left side, there was a black headed boy that was around 5'5 with charcoal gray eyes.

I moved my attention to the guy standing next to him, they looked almost just alike.

He only was taller and leaner with lines under his eyes. They both wore the same blank expression. My gazed followed to across to find a black haired boy who was jiggling up and down with a strange orange mask covering his face.

Swallowing, I looked to the guy next to him orange hair was stuck out ever in a strange fashion, his eyes looked like they had contacts in them, but I knew better from experience.

Deidara stood near another lighter blonde haired boy who was just a fidgety as the black haired one. I looked to the other side of them to find the blue haired yellow eyed man that called me pinky earlier.

Two guys stood together almost at the end of the half circle they had made, one with a high ponytail that stuck up like a pineapple. The other had a mass of short frizzy brown hair and wore a cloak and sunglasses that covered most of his body.

Another set of people were standing under the tree, a guy with a face paint (I guess) had made his face half black while the other white. Next to him stood the white haired violet eyed man who had a cursing issue.

The last were to red heads, one shorter with sea foam green eyes and the other with the same reddish brown from this morning.

My gaze lingered on the taller one, and then I heard sudden laughter booming from most of the people there. I grimaced still trying to figure out whether to talk to them and try to make some friends or put them at risk of my father's gangly friends.

The orange haired guy with piercings said, "I am Pein, the leader of the gang called Akatsuki, state why you have stepped on our turf."

I stared blankly at him, I had no idea why but he did not terrify me like he did the others. I stood there unmoving just waiting for what came next.

Hidan said, "What's your name, bitch?"

I still never answered, I was debating still if I should talk to them or not. I finally decided what to say as the silence had consumed most of the members' thoughts.

My voice cracked as I begun to speak since I hadn't used it in so long, "Some red haired girl took my schedule and I had no idea where to go." I said in a whisper. They only stared at me, but I noticed what was in their eyes.

Curiosity of why I person like me would speak to them, I could have laughed if I had the ability to.

Pein said, "Why do you sport our colors, then?"

So that's why Deidara was trying to warn me, I quickly thanked that red and black were the only color clothing I had because it saved me from Karin and her friends. I looked him in the eye and said quietly, "I apologize, but these are the only colors my father will by me.

He says I should be shunned for my difference." I stated this calmly as the group guy's eyes widened at me statement. Pein said, "Then you should stay around us".

Shock crawled over my face as the words sunk in. No one had ever offered to be my friends before. My lip quirked up into one of my famous half smiles when some of the others held the same expression my face did. (A/n I guess toy could call it that?..)

Pein once again spoke, "Will still need your name though". I breathed deeply before I said, "If I tell you who I am, you may regret it if someone finds out that you befriended me". I got some curious looks coming from some of the others. Pein said, "Proceed".

"My name is Sakura"

"Sakura Haruno".

They greeted me in the same order they stood, from left to right,

"I am Sasuke" , said rich velvet voice.

"Itachi", grunted the taller replica beside him.

"Tobi is Tobi!", said a hyper shriller voice.

I gave the boy a sideways look wondering why he talked in third person and how he saw out of his mask….

Deidara gave me thumbs up and said, "Now I don't have to call you Unknown-san, Sakura-_hime_."

I glared at the honorific he just gave causing him and the blonde boy beside him to break into a fit of giggles rolling across the grassy floor.

"Good one Dei-Dei", then you turned to him and shouted, " I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, _BELIEVE IT_!".

I covered my ears after that loud screech coming from the body of a muscular teenager. I really wanted to bang over his head and couldn't resist. I cursed to myself as my fisted came down on his head that my old personality was brought out by these guys.

I said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, some people have headaches, and mumbled hangovers too".

"Owwwwww, Sakura-hime why did you do that?" I just gave him another glare and turned back around to see..

Hidan busted out laughing, "So you did hear me this morning.

Pein said nothing as the guys beside him shrugged and said, "Shikamaru", looking up at the sky I swear a heard him call me troublesome.

"Zetsu, **She looks awful tasty** don't mind him". I stared equally scared and confused by his sudden voice changes and his odd words.

The last of the people had emotionless masks about the faces, no expression came to them. The smaller red head bluntly said, "Gaara of the Desert".

The older one said harshly, "Sasori of the Red Sand".

I stared at them both wondering why such weird last names until my train of thoughts were interrupted by the unnoticed blue man who I forgot about. ("-_- sorry my bad) "Kisame, pinky". My old instincts wanted to take over and I let it.

"**TUNA SANDWHICH", I yelled while smirking lightly.**

A roar of chuckles found its way into the open air.

"I like this crazy ass bitch", said Hidan while smiling manically.

I sighed only if they knew what my life really was why am pretending to be so quiet and reserved. The aura around my body seemed to grow darker every moment. All the light in it was seeping out, the light they had put there only seconds ago.

The laughter no longer echoed throughout the solitary garden only silence. I heard no sound coming from anymore no flounder of movements, not even the sound of breathing.

I fell to my knees, hearing the thump as my knees hit the ground, tears threatened again. I couldn't do this anymore my breath was starting to become rapid. I looked up to see no one was around, they all had left. 

That didn't car I thought bitterly, they were just like everyone else. Just like him, I convulsed over finally letting the tears fall, the built up emotions everything.

Until I felt something warm encircle my whole body, I leaned back to find someone's body behind me. I felt like I couldn't support my own body, slumping into one of the guys bodies.

My figure went limp in his arms only to find that he supported my weight fully, turning to find nothing, but black fabric in my face.

It became known that this person didn't want me to know who he was or anyone else. I breathed in his scent, it smelt like cinnamon and musk; I just let it feel my senses.

I let my muscles un-tense relaxing in his sudden grip as it grew tighter like it didn't want me to every leave. I let this person know I had no intentions of leaving his warm hold my laying my head against his shoulder.

I closed my eyes that way this person could move freely without worry; he took this as an opportunity to nuzzle me kinda of like a dog.

He was so gentle. I had no understanding why anyone was afraid of the Akatsuki. They were normal people hanging out in a large group.

All of thoughts left as I held in a moan when he nuzzled my shoulder letting his hot breath tickle it. I felt his nose push against followed soon ,his tongue was pulled over it, ever so often letting his teeth glide over the sensitive spot he created.

I tried to swallow another moan but he was getting to be too much for me to resist until his hand found its way to the gash I had received last night. I whimpered in pain almost buckling over into the fetal position.

All the pleasant thoughts ran out of my head lead out by the horrible memories and slammed the door not letting the good come back in.

He ran his fingers over again to see if I had the same reaction, I did but this time I almost screamed. I quickly pulled up my shirt to find a gash that ran from my shoulder around to the edge of my stomach. I knew it looked crude and horribly red.

I heard his gasps and waited for him to drop me and run away only to find him picking me up running through the door, letting it clank behind me. I was slowly losing consciousness from the lack of food and dehydration. I heard the sudden yells of a couple of guys as I faded into the black once again only this time in caring arms.

_To be continued…._

_Seasons are changing__  
__And waves are crashing__  
__And stars are falling all for us__  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
__I can show you I'll be the one___

-x.X.x-

Thanks for reading! I am hoping for maybe ten reviews if you want me to continue. I thoroughly hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to criticize my actions that would actually make me happy :]

Peace out girl scout :D

(-Bridge-chan-)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I WILL NOT PUT THIS ON ANY OTHER PAGE! I DO NOT; I REPEAT DO NOT OWN__ NARUTO!_

_**Authors Notes: **__This story has turned out better than I intentionally thought, if you'd like to tell me who you want me to pair Sakura with, Pain or Sasori REVIEW! I would like to thank my best friend for personally helping me with this chapter. She is a very good grammatical helper and speller. She is laughing at me right now as I write this because of my typing mess ups. I LOVE HER ANYWAY! Tomi your awesome bud!_

_Kisame: Pinky why do you write so damn long notes?_

_Me: Cause I feel like it!_

_Hidan: DAMN KISAME YOUR SUCH A STICK ASS_

_Sasuke: I thought that was me?_

_Me: I did too_

_Sasori: Grumbles, you're all annoying_

_Tobi: TOBI LOVES BRIDGE-CHAN_

_Everyone: SHUT UP TOBI_

_Me: Love my peoples, people_

_On with the story… _

_x.X.x_

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_x.X.x_

**Crying does help sometimes**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Recap: __I heard his gasps and waited for him to drop me and run away only to find him picking me up running through the door, letting it clank behind me. I was slowly losing consciousness from the lack of food and dehydration. I heard the sudden yells of a couple of guys as I faded into the black once again only this time in caring arms._

_x.X.x_

_Dream Sequence _

_The fuzzy outlines of my dream started to become clearer as I sat up from my own room, but my dream changed like it always did. I curled up in a small ball protecting my body from what I knew was coming._

_I felt a small prick on my shoulder, then pain, so much pain. I jerked my eyes up to see my father, in his black outfitted suit, who held a knife to my skin._

_He smiled wickedly at my trembling body, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and my screams rang throughout the small living room. _

_It only made things worse as he plunged the knife across my neck down to the same, now opened wound, which wildly spurted out blood._

_End of Dream Sequence_

_x.X.x_

I lost my train of thought as my whole body was receiving tremors from an unknown source outside of my control. I blinked a couple of times to return my vision to normal, only to find myself somewhere besides my disturbing house.

I felt my throat constrict as I looked around at unfamiliar surroundings. My eyes surveyed the room taken in their old musty smell and dark aura. Three oak tables with scratches and scraps found everywhere and surrounding those were dark black couches all sat in the middle

I'd say there was around five because I was laid on the sixth. Huge windows berated the walls, but none could be opened.

My mind was in whirl of emotions, I cringed thinking my dad left me in an abandon place with huge box aligning the walls. Only before I could get up from my state of sitting two blurs of orange and black flew toward me.

I was literally confused as I covered myself with my arms trying to protect myself til I was pulled from behind, getting me out of the way. I watched Tobi and Naruto crash headfirst into the floor where only moments ago I had been resting.

I jerked my head back to find a blue haired girl with a small papier-mâché (A/n I really don't know how to spell this sorry!) flower set on top of it. She was beautiful with her cerulean blue eyes and tall shape. I blinked again as she started to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Konan", she said happily.

Then she pointed to the three girls standing behind her that I had very much overlooked when examining the room. She stepped aside letting them introduce themselves to me. The smallest one out of all them step up a little had said shakily, "Hi…. I'..m Hinata…Hyg….uaa. ",.

I very exuberant blonde step forward as she exclaimed, "FINALLY ONE MORE GIRL!", I tear dropped at her attitude. Konan nudged her from the side, "Oh I forgot, I'm Ino". She giggled letting her face scrunch up and her feature grow more childlike.

The last to introduce them self was a brown-headed teen with two buns resting on top of her head. She carried a white thick scroll on the small of her back and wore a happy smile on her face. She looked at me and said, "Hey, I'm TenTen".

I blinked slowly trying to take in this new information and relations to myself; indefinitely I was utterly and totally confused. I steeled as the hand that was placed on my shoulder, causing my wake, returned, I flinched involuntary from the contact, not used to anything other than beatings.

I cocked my head to the side to find a certain blonde with his long bangs gathered in front of his face looking down upon me. I knew my look was questioning so he opened his mouth to reply only to be cute off by Sasori.

My eyes darted franticly toward the startling sound emanating deep melancholy sound that draws people into a trance.

"I see you are awake", he spoke in an emotionless standard.

I nodded with a short bobby moment, I saw examining me throughout his cold brown eyes that made me shiver. I brought my gaze back around to the girls and asked them question that I had been pondering for a while now.

"Where am I?"

Silence only settled upon the room as I repeat my question a little louder than before which was above the whisper I used.

"_Where Am I?"_

Sudden movements to the right of me made my head jerk in a painful manor to see what it was. Pein stood in the corner of the large room with his eyes directed at me.

"You are in our hideout".

My brain was already fuzzy enough without this extra information. Waking me from my pondering, Pein called a short command out to Sasori and Itachi to bring me to a room for my much need rest.

I stood stiffly wondering how I had indeed missed something else entirely like the door that was sticking up from behind the largest box that was withheld against the wall.

Itachi and Sasori stood and walked toward the door not even motion me to follow them only expecting me too with no explanation. In which they were wholesomely correct. The noise of the others soon faded now only the

clicks of our heels breaking the thick silence. I took this time to look around at the black and red hallway with many doors. When we rounded a corner I found name slates that covered each door.

I swallowed noticing that they were coed rooms with two people living in each inhabited space. I happily sighed when I saw that some of them were guys with guys only to find myself once again bumping into the two guys in front of me.

Sasori spoke breaking the eerie silence that we created even when I had so happened "eeked" when I ran into them. They acted if nothing at all had happened or like it was an everyday thing.

I grumbled to myself as I zoned back in to hear what the cold men that resided in front of me said.

Sasori said quite grumpily, "You will be in this room from now on, you can stay and go as you please. Your cloak is located in the small closet. You will be sharing your room with me".

I openly gaped at what he had said. My mind was still twitching from trying to process this.

I grumbled again under my breath, "Great I am stuck with an emotionless pit of doom". The thing I didn't know was I was being watched by a shadow figure that disappeared within seconds only letting his harsh crazy chuckles behind giving the surrounding area dark content.

I shivered but only shook it off as a chill up my spine. Yellow slits followed me as he licked his lips with a snake like tongue.

"You will be mine cherry blossom".

With that his shadow once again disappeared as he cackled maddened by his new obsession.

x.X.x

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'this could be heaven or this could be hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_Eagles- Hotel California :]_

x.X.x

Thanks for reading I hoped you like this chapter. It was kinda filler one, but oh well I'm on a roll now and have already started the next one. It should be longer and packed with action. So please don't loose interest cause this shorter crappy chapter I am writing this at 4:35 in the morning so their might be some grammatical stuff missing please accuse that and any other mistakes. I am sorry for the bad chapter I promise the next one will be phenomenal. Thak you for your patience I hate writers block!

I hope to get a couple of reviews

Thanks for reading, I don't mind flames

Bridge-chan


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you are thoroughly enjoying my story and I hope that you will continue to read it :] The characters will develop more in this chapter!_

_0.o.0_

_**What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Quiet, like the snow.  
And I know this isn't much but,  
I know I could I could be better.**_

_Louder than Thunder__**  
-**_

_-__**RaisingTheCrescendo- presents…..**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I managed to get private time as Sasori had gruffly stated that he had to go to a meeting and grumbled about it being about me. I sighed; I found that he wasn't a very talkative person when it came to well anything.

I chuckled about that, no he definitely wasn't a talkative man.

I ran my fingers over the divine furniture in our room. Its design was intricate and pleasing to me. Sasori had kept it very neat and clean for a teenage boy that is.

I gazed out of the small window to the right of me and started once more to think of my dad. I hated that man, but it still hurt. I clutched my chest and dug at trying to rid the feeling that was settling in my gut.

I jumped onto a bed, unsure of which one that was Sasori's, and not really caring at this moment.

I let it all out, all the tears I had been holding everything…

I whimpered as my bruises were starting to ache because of Itachi's hold when he had literally drug me down the hallways.

I heard the door creak open as a sign Sasori was back. I didn't make move to get away, the tears just kept coming not even stopping in the presence of someone.

Until I felt warm arms clasp onto my form, the same warm ones that had held me before.

I sniffled but felt better with this person holding.

I whispered a word that flowed off my tongue every time I said it "_Sasori….."_

The person behind me nuzzled his head into my neck and whispered back

"It's me, _Sak-u-ra"_

I gasped at the way he said my name in a deep sexy voice, but also very caring not at all the cold voice he had used before.

Just as if he had been reading my very thoughts his voice smoothly commented,

"_Can't have my cherry blossom hurt, can I, Sak-u-ra?_"

I shook my head though I was thinking of my father, he would hurt me again. I swallowed hard thinking of all the horrid things he had done to me.

Shivering, Sasori wrapped his arms tighter than they already were around me and whispered once again this time with comfort in his voice.

"_Whoever did this to you Sakura, will never touch you again, your mine"._

The seriousness in his words hit home.

Someone truly cared about…..

He really did…..

_**Are we meant to be empty handed?  
I know, I could,  
I could be better.  
I don't think I deserve it, selflessness.  
Find your way into my heart  
all stars could be brighter,  
all hearts could be warmer.  
(What would it take?)  
(What would it take?)  
What would it take for things to be quiet?  
**__Devils wear Prada_

_Thank you for reading and this isn't the real big chapter I was talking about tehe so if you were thinking what the hell then it's ok. See I have been working on my Harry Potter fic and kinda neglecting this one I'm so sorry. But my new chapter is done and as soon as I proofread I will post tomorrow!_

_Hug and Kisses_

_Bridge-chan_


	4. AN SORRY

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't wrote but ive kind of been in Australia lol…. Ive had absolutely no time period and this weekend is when the next chapter will be out….

This is either a Sasori/Sakura or a Gaara/Sakura in the end im not so sure..

VOTE OR SEND ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW PLEASE Tell me who you want it to be… Right now im leaning toward a Sasori based story

RAISINGTHECRESCENDO OUT


End file.
